


Unlikely Encounter

by FluffyK



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyK/pseuds/FluffyK
Summary: That's no regular shooting star.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Unlikely Encounter

Large dark ear flaps twitched as Toothless woke up from his peaceful slumber. The Night Fury felt something different in the air as he sniffed, turning his head to look out the opened window his human companion leaves open for him during the night.

What looked to be a shooting star was falling down through the night sky. Toothless perked himself on the window seal to see the shooting star crash down a little way off from the village of Berk. Tilting his head slightly to the side, the dragon wondered what it could possibly have been. It was not like any other falling star he had ever seen, and it was very blue. Looking back, he saw Hiccup still sleeping in his bed, undisturbed from the crash. He didn’t think human ears would be able to hear it as well anyway. Even if any human in the village did hear it, they probably would think it was one of their dragons that lived among them.

Toothless looked back at the distance where the star seemed to have crashed, staring out with a few huffs, debating with himself. In the end, he jumped down from the window outside, landing in the grass below with a small thump. Careful not to possibly wake Hiccup or Stoick inside. 

The dragon began trotting away from the village, jumping over a few cliffs until he reached the forest. Sniffing the air and ground for any possible new scents. Part of Toothless did feel he possibly should have woken Hiccup to have him come along to scout the area, however, he felt no danger, and if the Night Fury was being honest with himself, all he could end up finding can be nothing at all.

As Toothless went on, so far the most he could really smell out was the wild dragons that lived around in the forest. He was careful to sneak his way around any if he came too close, not wanting to disturb any of his kind from their slumber, even possibly making them upset to find the Night Fury wandering in their territory.

Suddenly, he caught a new scent, making the dragon stop in his tracks and sniff the air a bit for good measure. Even perked up his ears, listening for anything new. 

…

Groaning. The Night Fury heard some sort of groaning. A human. The small smell of a beach and soft currents of a large pond. He was close. Quietly stalking forward, following his senses. It didn’t take long for him to find the pond. Now the dragon just wondered where this human could be. 

Looking up, he saw a tree with a sturdy branch and enough room to jump on. Toothless crouched down before he lept up into the tree, causing a slight rustle. He heard a small gasp around the area in response.

The human was right near the shore of the pond, looking to be soaking wet, and looked to be beat up a bit. Bruises, few burns and scars decorating his skin that was visible. He was skinny with a slight build, a large spiked out messy brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and what looked to have some blue eyes. The human was young, and male. Around the same age as Hiccup once was when they first found each other, the Night Fury thought. He also wore a strange set of clothing, Largely different compared to all the Vikings wear. 

The young one looked around, on alert from hearing the rustling before, stopping in his tracks as he finally caught eye of Toothless. The dragon’s large black body blended into the dark, but there was enough room in the clearing of the lake for the Moon’s light to shine down and slightly reveal him, even making his large round green eyes pop out. Blue eyes stared at him in slight awe, shock, but also in small fear. The dragon could tell this boy was lost.

The two stared at each other in a small moment in silence before Toothless finally decided to be the first to make a move, jumping down from the tree. The action caused the human to have an immediate reaction as his limps scrambled to stand up, and take a few stumbled steps back. A bright light flashed in his land, causing what looked to be a strange weapon appear in his hand.

The dragon jumped himself now, large pupils turning from round square’s to slits. Back arching up as he drew in himself in a defensive position. Showing his teeth as he growled on instinct to a weapon being shown at him. However, he noticed, this made the fear in the human boy’s eyes increase, a few more stumbled steps back taken, as he raised his weapon. It looked almost like one of those key objects he has seen humans use before.

The boy was scared, Toothless saw, and sensed it. By closer inspection of the human, he even noticed he didn’t seem to truly want to fight, just in a defensive stance to protect himself if need be. The intelligent dragon then decided to let himself slacken, pupils rounding up again. He had to show this human he wasn’t a threat. The young one was scared and injured. He knew the little one needed help, and Toothless knew just how he would get it. He just needed to somehow get the human's trust.

The boy luckily seemed to notice him drop out of his aggressive position into a softer one. Which in turn, led him to bring his weapon down, slight curiosity now shining in his eyes. It worked. The dragon purred in slight accomplishment, however, the weapon was still out. The human didn’t want to take any chances just yet. The Night Fury needed to think of something new.

Toothless looked around the area a little, thinking maybe he could find something. Sights stopped towards the Pond as a fish jumped out. Thinking back to how he and Hiccup had bonded, the dragon naturally thought possibly food would gain the human to begin to trust being around him. The boy looked skinny even, so he must’ve been hungry.

Turning his body fully away from the human and towards the water. He stalked forward, watching the water carefully. The young human in turn watched him carefully, eyebrow quirking up slightly with a tilt of the head. There was nothing but the slight sound of crickets and the small waves of the water.

Toothless then jumped forward snapping his jaws into the water, catching a trout in his mouth as he stabbed his teeth in and pulled his head out, stepping back slightly. He turned his head to look at the human with a smile while the fish flopped in his mouth. That's when Toothless realized his sudden movement had spooked the boy, causing him to have fallen on his butt. The Night Fury put his ear flaps and nubs back, humming a slight apologetic sound as he even reflected it off his face. 

The human blinked in response, thoughts running through his head it seemed, before he glanced at the fish in the dragon’s mouth. He relaxed, and his grip on his weapon slackened. Great progress. Toothless smiled yet again as a response, unfortunately unable to do his famous toothless smile that gave him his name. He had to keep the fish in his mouth, but it was a smile nonetheless. 

Slowly, Toothless took a few steps forward, stopping for a short second when he noticed the boy shrink back slightly. So he continued to slowly step forward. Offering small chirps from his throat, trying to let the human understand more he wasn’t going to hurt him. His small body tensed up a little, but he luckily didn't move.

Once Toothless stood in front of the boy, he shrunk himself down so he wasn’t so towering, dropping the fish right in his lap. Keeping an eye on the boy’s hand on the weapon while he did so before stepping back and sitting down. Watching the small human.

The boy's eyes had finally left him and looked down at the dead fish laying in his lap. The boy glanced back up at the dragon. Toothless stared at him before gesturing with his head, looking down at the fish before back up at the human. Blue eyes stayed trained on him before he looked back down at the fish, his hand finally leaving the weapon to lift it into his hands..

“Uhm… is this for me?” The boy finally spoke, looking once again back at the dragon. Toothless gave him one of his small smiles, without teeth, as he gave a small nod of his head. The human in turn watched him with slight awe returning back in his eyes, before murmuring out, “Wow… thank you…”

A small smile was offered back at the dragon. Toothless chirped and purred happily, knowing he just made wonderful progress. However, what happened next surprised him. The boy looked back down at the fish and small flames came out from his hands, cooking the trout in his hands. Never before had he seen a human do this, sure there was Hiccup and his fire sword, but creating fire out of thin air, almost like a dragon. It was Toothless’ turn to be in awe of this small human, taking a small step forward to get a closer look at his ears and nubs perked forward. The flames then stopped, and the human caught notice of the Night Fury’s curiosity.

“You like that?” The boy asked him, “well, I guess you do look like a dragon, so maybe you do..”

Toothless hummed, standing up and looked down before breathing out a small flame himself onto the ground. Careful not to make a big fire before looking back up at the boy, who had watched. He smiled a little and took a bite out of the fish as he held it in one hand, bringing the other out. Making a small flame appear in it again.

The Night Fury wagged his tail in a small motion as he made small jumps. Completely amazed how this human was able to do this. In turn, he felt he should do something himself to impress the young one. Green eyes scanned the area once more before catching sight on a loose branch on a tree. He knew exactly what to do then, hopping over there, grabbing the branch with his mouth then ripping it off. All while the human continued to eat the cooked trout, eyebrow raising once more in confusion as he got rid of the flame in his hand.

Toothless stood up on his hind legs, stepping back over to the softer area of the ground with more dirt near the pond. Looking back at the boy, almost examining him before he chirped once more and began dragging the point of the branch into the ground. Making all sorts of lines in the dirt. The boy stopped eating his fish and watched in amazement as this dragon actually began drawing, taking small glances back at him now and again.

As Toothless continued, the boy could notice he was making a pointy top in the scribble of lines in the dirt, almost like his hair in a way. One of the Night Fury’s ear flaps twitch as he hears the boy chuckle slightly, glancing at the human to see a big smile on his face as he watches. Then once he was done, the dragon lifted the branch and tossed it to the side, showing his toothless smile back at the boy.

“Wow, this is…” The human began, managing to stand up once more to get a better look at the drawing, “is… this supposed to be me?”

The boy looked back up at Toothless, and the dragon made a few stomps, nodding his head once more. He continued to smile, now sticking his tongue out slightly. The Night Fury was bursting in joy almost, until he noticed the boy step on one of the lines. Instantly his round eyes narrowed, pupils sharped and leaned down. Drawing his tongue back in, and bringing back out his teeth. Toothless growled, specifically glaring at the human’s foot.

The young boy jumped back on instinct. His weapon flashed from the ground into his hand. Small panic back in his eyes, but luckily didn’t last long. He realized the dragon loosened back up, making the strange purring sound again, once he was off the line.

“Wait… did you just get mad I stepped on your drawing?” he asked, his grip on the giant looking key loosening once again. Toothless made a small chirp as confirmation, “Oh, I…”

The boy drifted off as he spoke, looking down at the drawing again. The dragon watched him as he thought once more. Then finally, the weapon was put away, vanishing with a flash of light that had brought it in the first place.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have stepped on it. I won’t next time,” The human spoke once more, looking back at Toothless, an apologetic look in his eyes. The Night Fury could finally feel a sense of enough trust around them.

Making a small purr, Toothless stepped around his drawing towards the boy. He could still notice the little one tense up a little, but made no move to step away or bring out that weapon again, so he continued forward.

Stopping about five feet apart, Toothless stared at the boy. Large green eyes staring into smaller blue ones. The boy’s eyes twitched a little, seeming to be thinking deeply once again of what his next turn of action should be. 

Slowly, the human finally made his first step towards the dragon, getting closer and Toothless made no movement to alert him. Once in reach, the boy brought his hand up in a small caustios manner. Moving it slowly towards Toothless, only stopping from Toothless moving his head slightly back, causing the hand to hover there. 

The dragon’s eyes drifted from watching the boy’s face to his hand, giving a small sniff. He sensed nothing bad from the young one, he never did. In fact, this human felt almost special in a way, feeling his heart. The boy now trusted him, and in turn the Night Fury trusted him. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head forward, pressing his nose against the boy’s gloved hand. 

“Wow…” he heard the human. He stayed pressed against his hand for a little while longer before both of them drew back and looked at each other in the eyes once more. The boy smiled.

“I never thought I’d make friends with a dragon, haha,” he giggled almost, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head, “Well… even if you can’t speak, I feel the need to introduce myself. I’m Sora.”

Toothless watched this boy, Sora, grin at him. In turn, the dragon smiled back once again with retracted teeth. He sat up, towering over the small boy.

“No teeth, weird…” Sora drawed out, leaning forward a little as he looked at Toothless’ mouth. Glancing back up at the dragon in the eyes before pointing at his own mouth as he held it open, “Can you like, bring them in and out?”

As Confirmation, Toothless brought his teeth out before retracting them once more, humming at the boy. He loved the wonder the boy had about him. It felt like the time when Hiccup first met him. This boy even felt a close relation to how Hiccup once was when he was younger.

“So cool…” Sora spoke in awe once more, grinning. Then he winched and held his side, “Ow…”

Toothless brought his flaps down and stepped closer to brunette, worried as they were both reminded of the state he was in. Sora smiled at him, before stepping away, walking over to one of the trees. The Night Fury followed him along the way, and watched the teenager turn around to sit down, leaning back against the trunk.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m sure I’ll be fine, just gotta rest you know,” Sora smiled at Toothless, “I’ll be able to help myself in no time, just… gotta rest…”

Toothless watched his eyes close, body loosening, and breathing slow. The boy had fallen asleep. The dragon snorted, and stepped closer, standing horizontally over Sora’s lap. He nudged his head between the boy’s back and the tree, his mouth catching a grip on the hood. Toothless then pulled slightly as he crouched down, pushing him the rest of the way onto his back. Curling in on himself a little to nudge his legs onto his wing, then lift his wing up so he could slide fully on. 

Standing up, the Night Fury glanced back at the sleeping boy as much as he could. Sora laid on his belly, as one of his arms hung off of Toothless’ side. He was passed out, and wasn't waking up anytime soon. The dragon even got a closer look at his injuries and hummed out a small whine in worry, before purring to the sleeping human on his back. Though worried, he knew just how to help the boy. 

Toothless looked forward before he began walking on his way back to Berk. Hiccup and his father can help him. He hoped Sora won’t be alarmed from being moved, and can trust his Viking companions as he trusts him. Shouldn’t be too hard since they’re all humans, but he’ll stick close if he must. Hiccup trusts him, so if he trusts Sora, Hiccup just might as well. 

Sora moaned slightly, shifting the best he could on the back of the dragon. This caused the Night Fury to stop and look back to check on him. The boy only moved away from his spines, but he was still secure. Purring to him once more, Toothless continued his way to the Berk Village.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really old drabble of something my friends and I rambled about long time ago of Sora crash landing into the HTTYD world, and basically making friends with nearly any dragon he comes across. Idk if I'll ever write the rest of all we talked about in the past but I just felt like posting this old thing for the heck of it.  
> Takes place Between HTTYD1 and HTTYD2, but after Race to the Edge. For Sora, I'm admittedly stuck between the idea that this is right after beating Xemnas in kh2 and he got off course from returning back to Destiny Islands, or it's after KH3 and he's just thrown into this random world. For now, I'll leave it open for any reader.


End file.
